The present invention relates to a sealable short-pathlength liquid transmission cell to seal a liquid inside a short pathlength transmission cell for a prolonged period of time, preventing the liquid inside from leaking to the outside of the cell, and preventing air from outside the cell from leaking into the cell. The sealable short-pathlength liquid transmission cell design provides a means to seal standard reference solutions inside short-path liquid transmission cells.
Commercially-available short pathlength liquid transmission cell for FTIR applications do not permit a liquid to be sealed inside the cell for a prolonged time. In previous designs, liquid samples can leak directly through friction-fit tapered caps or plugs, or the liquid's vapor pressure can loosen such caps or plugs if the cell temperature increases.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a liquid transmission cell with transmissions sections uses horizontal tubing for inserting and removing fluids from the cell. Angling the tubing relative to a top face of the cell allows small amounts of entrapped air to rise out of the optical path without blocking spectroscopy measurements. The tubing is silver-soldered to the body of the transmission cell to make a leak-free connection.
According to a further illustrative embodiments of the present disclosure, vertical or angled tubing can be used instead of horizontal tubing.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.